


Oil on Water

by tinyforestshark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Drinking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, McReverseBang_18, Sex, Young Hanzo, assassination gone sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: "This kind of mission was more Genji’s speed anyways and that’s what bothered him most. McCree wasn’t a target that could just be killed with an arrow through a window that he slept carelessly close to because McCree didn’t sleep carelessly close to windows. In fact, Hanzo was sure that McCree never strayed near any windows at all. He had to get close to this one, but not enough that McCree would attack or notice him."





	Oil on Water

**Author's Note:**

> My Reverse Big Bang fic woo! My first bang event ever and I am pooped!! It was fun though and I hope you all like it!
> 
> Edit: ahhh i forgot to mention the wonderful Qaramello who drew the art that inspired this work!! It was so much fun working with you friend!!!

Hanzo had been watching McCree for a week now. He was a strange man, sociable yet distant. He seemed to chat up any and every person who would give him the time of day and yet every other assassin or bounty hunter that got even a little too close ended up dead in an alleyway. On top of that, McCree made very little effort to hide his identity. He looked exactly like he did in the wanted posters: a modern day cowboy with a mechanically enhanced chest plate, a Stetson hat, and spurs on his cowboy boots. He had also incessantly flirted with _everyone_. Once, much to Hanzo’s surprise and rage, McCree had made eye contact across a bar and _winked_.

McCree knew that Hanzo had been following him. He just assumed that everyone was watching him. It was safer that way, most everyone who tried to get close to him had some sort of ulterior motive and McCree was not about to let anyone cash in his bounty. He knew that it was Hanzo following him because he could never forget the intense gaze that Hanzo constantly directed at him from the corners of rooms or even from across the street. Hanzo was the most careful of all the assassins after him. Most tried to take advantage of his friendly nature, not expecting him to already be prepared for a backstabbing. Hanzo kept his distance though. He left the bodies of other assassins to be found as a warning, when usually he hid them away to cause less trouble for whatever town he was hiding in, but Hanzo never seemed to get the hint, still distantly pursuing him. He decided to change tactics.

The bar that McCree headed to tonight was different than the ones he usually went to. For starters, it was a club rather than a bar. Secondly, it had a darker, more intimate feeling and the circular couches around the dance floor allowed a vague sense of privacy. Essentially, it was the ‘hook up’ place in town. After changing his plans several times in his pursuit of McCree's bounty, he chose to try to get to McCree in a different way than others he had seen. A one night stand wasn’t close enough or concerning enough for him to be under scrutiny and that’s clearly what McCree was looking for by being here. Confirming his decision to pursue McCree this way, he called the last person that he wanted advice from: his brother. 

This kind of mission was more Genji’s speed anyways and that’s what bothered him most. McCree wasn’t a target that could just be killed with an arrow through a window that he slept carelessly close to because McCree didn’t sleep carelessly close to windows. In fact, Hanzo was sure that McCree never strayed near any windows at all. He had to get close to this one, but not enough that McCree would attack or notice him like he did the other assassins. That was all Genji’s method, flirting and wooing and seducing what they needed out of the enemy then ditching or killing them before even they realized what happened.

Genji brought Hanzo what he needed and Hanzo changed in the limo that the younger rode in. He was teased about needing Genji’s help but Genji himself was disinterested in the mission, which was good. Hanzo needed to do this one and he needed to do it well in order to please his father. If he could take on more of Genji’s missions as well as his own, then maybe Genji could keep living his carefree life with less pressure from the Elders. Every day they demanded Hanzo and Sojiro rein him in and every day he got more wild. Taking on his duties was best Hanzo could hope for and as Genji fixed his hair before he left the car, Hanzo thanked him softly. Ready once more, Hanzo entered the club.

McCree had hoped that Hanzo would follow him to the club. Even assassins thinking they were smarter than some dumb American eventually fell into the trap that was sleeping with the enemy. They all usually assumed McCree would top too, being as big and masculine as he was. Their mistake when he took advantage of being the one in charge, tying them up and being three towns away before they could get help. If Hanzo fell for it, he may try to have some fun with it instead. Hanzo was attractive. He headed into the club and settled in against a wall, waiting. He secretly hoped Hanzo was different. At least Hanzo had taken his time.

Hanzo tried to take a deep breath and relax, his body tense in the unfamiliar but flirtatious clothing. He knew he was attractive and well built, his intense workout routine not causing any problems for him, but he was unfamiliar with using that. He saw McCree at the edge of the dance floor, clearly trying to talk people off the floor rather than joining in on the dancing. _Keeping his back to the wall_ , Hanzo noted. He asked the bartender for a fruity drink that looked alcoholic but wasn't and sidled his way up to McCree. McCree gave him a glance out of the corner of his eye and smirked, sliding his eyes down Hanzo’s body. Hanzo forced his body to relax as much as possible and juts out his hip a bit, leaning on his shoulder against the wall.

“What’s a cowboy like you doing in a place like this?” He raised his voice to be heard above the thumping bass echoing through their chests but kept it sweet and pleasant in tone. He had heard Genji use this voice on enough men to know how to mimic it. McCree’s smirk dropped ever so slightly and his eyes moved on from Hanzo, scanning the crowd.

Internally sighing, McCree looked away from Hanzo. He expected too much. Hanzo was just like other men trying to seduce him, all submissive and feminine. Not that he didn’t like a little softness now and then, but he had been dying for a challenge. He liked taking from a man who could toss him around a bit and with the way Hanzo’s muscles looked… Oh well, he guessed, before replying. “Probably exactly what’d you’d expect from a place like this, darlin’.” He finally said before he glanced down into his cup, wondering if he should have more of his fake alcoholic drink.

Eyes following the other’s gaze, Hanzo wondered what the chances of slipping something into McCree’s drink were. When he looked up again, he found McCree already looking at him. He startled slightly, surprised at the intense stare, worried for a silly, fleeting moment that McCree had read his thoughts. McCree’s face lightened marginally and he waved a hand directing Hanzo to follow as he pushed off the wall and headed for an empty booth. 

McCree decided to let Hanzo try and shoot his shot, ready for a scuffle in a hotel room and to move on from this town soon after like usual. He did not expect much now that Hanzo had fallen for all the same tactics others before him had tried. It doesn’t mean he would make it easy for him though. He lead the way to the booth, always taking the more difficult or crowded path, forcing Hanzo to follow behind rather than hang off his arm. At least Hanzo was hot, maybe he could just convince the other to fuck and sleep and he could slip away.

Hanzo tried to sidle up next to him again but there always seemed to be someone or something in the way preventing Hanzo to catch up to McCree. He huffed and eventually just pushed his way through a crowd of girls to walk next to him. “Does this mean I’m the lucky one tonight?” He tried to say sweetly despite his prior irritation and looked up at McCree through his eyelashes. It was a gross act, sure, but he had to ham it up if McCree was the man he thought he was. This was the way to get to him, Hanzo was sure. His “easy” act was conflicting with his pride but he could choke it down, _among other things_ , for a bit. At least McCree was attractive, it would help with the parts Hanzo was less familiar with. McCree gave him another side-eyed glance that sent a worried shiver down his spine but McCree couldn’t know what he was thinking so he just smiled sweetly.

“You’re gettin’ a drink, that’s all I’m offerin’.” McCree said but he threw his arm over the back of the seats, clearly implying Hanzo’s spot under it. He kept Hanzo at the right distance, far enough that Hanzo couldn’t slip something between his ribs without him seeing the other move first but also close enough that he could start delivering threats without attracting attention if the need arises. He pulled up the ordering tablet and got actually alcoholic drinks for the both of them. Taking a deep breath, he started on his part of the act, giving Hanzo a toothy smile. “So, what’s a pretty little thing like you doin’ here? Your clothes look more expensive than my whole closet, darlin’.”

Hanzo flushed. Cover story. Right. “My brother dragged me here.” He lied smoothly. It happened enough times that he could bring up the right about of annoyance and resignation on the spot. “It seems he’s abandoned me.” He pouted a little, resting his cheek on his hand, elbow on the table. McCree’s attention still seemed divided between him and the crowd and Hanzo couldn’t have that. He shifted his ass to the back of the seat and arched his back. McCree’s eyes were dark as they followed the sweet curve of his spine under the cropped shirt. “I thought I could try and have some fun too.” Hanzo added.

“It seems so. And how did I catch your eye, gorgeous?” McCree leaned back a little farther, hand sliding up and down Hanzo’s back and full attention on the other now. His intention was to let Hanzo feel like he was winning, McCree’s gaze dark and focused on him. Instead, Hanzo felt like they were playing cat-and-mouse and was feeling suspiciously mouse-y. He could roll with this, though. He giggled and pulled his hair over his shoulder to play with it.

“Americans aren’t the only ones who like exotic things.” Hanzo said softly, eyes fluttering. McCree surprisingly snorted though and pulled back, arms crossed over his chest, unable to keep up the act. Hanzo realized the defensive move for what it was and cursed internally, wondering _Where was the misstep?_ The drinks arrived, providing a nice distraction as Hanzo planned his next move.

McCree immediately flicked the fruit off his toothpick onto a napkin and stuck it in his mouth, wishing for a cigarillo instead. He wanted to play at being seduced but this act was grating on his nerves. He could even tell that Hanzo is planning by the way the other’s gaze suddenly turned serious despite being directed at the cups on the table. “You doin’ okay? Lookin’ like you’re thinkin’ pretty hard. Don’t want to stress out that pretty little head o’ yours.” McCree said with a smirk and Hanzo felt that fear again. He quickly recovered and giggled instead.

“I was just wondering.” He tilted his head, letting his hair fall over his face and curtain it just right, like Genji showed him once. “How I was going to get home?”

Outright laughing in Hanzo’s face was not part of McCree’s plan nor was it helpful but the move was so blatant and practiced that he cannot help it. Hanzo jumped a little but was mostly struck internally because wow, McCree’s laugh was more attractive than it had any right to be. He looked down more, hair blocking off his face now, a wall instead of a tool, and sipped at his drink.

“Hey, hey, doll. Don’t be like that.” McCree actually reached forward and lifts Hanzo’s chin. “I wasn’t laughin’ at you. I think you’re cute.” A partial lie. Hanzo flushed. “I was laughin’ at how unsubtle yer bein’.” Hanzo pulled his chin out of McCree’s grasp to look away again. McCree chuckled and rubbed between his shoulders, cocky now that Hanzo knew he’d been caught “Let’s get out of here. You don’ need to be keepin’ up that act.” He threw an egregious amount of bills on the table and helped Hanzo out of the booth with a gentlemanly albeit robotic hand.

Hanzo scowls at the back of McCree’s head as he follows the larger man out of the club. He did not like McCree’s comment about the act. It’s making the mind reader theory seem legitimate and Hanzo did not need to deal with that on top of everything else. He followed McCree anyways though, determined to see this through. McCree lead him to the most blatant _and evidently cheapest_ rental car and opened the door for him. He leaned up to kiss McCree’s cheek before sliding in and that actually made McCree pause. Putting a hand to his cheek, McCree’s eyes light up and he all but leapt over the hood of the car to hop into the driver’s seat.

“Wow, darlin’, you’re full of surprises.” He smirked, winking, before starting up the car and Hanzo covered his mouth with his hand to hide the chuckle at McCree’s reaction. His worries started to fade with the way McCree squeezed his knee and thigh while on the ride to McCree’s hotel. He clearly had McCree under his spell now, he thought. He worried briefly that maybe he was wrong when McCree turned down the wrong road, going the opposite way than the hotel he had seen McCree at, not knowing that it was a test to see if Hanzo knew where he was staying. McCree mumbled out a curse, pretending to look around for street signs to find his way back to the correct place. Hanzo assumed he must have gotten lost, still unfamiliar with the area, and relaxed again.

McCree went around to open Hanzo’s door for him and they took the elevator up. It was creaky but it wasn’t the worst hotel in the outskirts of town so Hanzo guessed he could be thankful he’s not going to die in a spontaneous elevator accident while trying to seduce a man to death. To his death, Hanzo corrected himself in his head. During the ride up, McCree sidled up to Hanzo and put an arm around his shoulder while Hanzo wrapped an arm around his waist. Hanzo leaned up to kiss the bottom of McCree’s jaw and scratch his finger’s through the other man’s scruff. He could practically see the shiver running through the other man and when they reach their floor, McCree grabbed Hanzo’s hand and walked suspiciously quietly down the hall. McCree’s opening the door to his room right as another door opened and Hanzo’s suddenly pulled into the room and the door shut fast behind him. 

McCree didn’t think about the fact that his boss was with him this time. He tried to be quick and keep his boots silent but Gabe always had an unnatural sense for where McCree was. He practically threw Hanzo into the room and closed the door right when Gabe was coming out into the hall. He heard the other heading towards his room and quickly tried to lure another sound out of Hanzo. Gabe would think he just brought home another lay rather than another assassin after his bounty and leave it at that.

Opening his mouth to object to such rough treatment, Hanzo stopped with a gasp when he’s pressed against the door with a warm mouth on his neck. McCree smirked against his skin and nibbled on him to get a moan out of him and by the time he came back to his senses, he heard footsteps farther down the hall and a door open and close again. It didn’t matter because the way McCree was looking at him was dangerous and dark and unfairly arousing. Hanzo slid his eyes to the floor and played up the blushing, shy, virgin act. 

McCree huffed and bent his knees a bit to get good leverage for when he suddenly scoops up Hanzo’s ass and lifted him. If that was the way Hanzo was going to act, then he was going to throw Hanzo off his groove as much as possible, hoping to draw out the proud dragon that’s been glaring at him from Hanzo’s arm all night. Maybe they could just fuck. He really hoped that they could just fuck and he could dip out before the other man woke. He didn’t _want_ to constantly be worrying about backstabbers and assassins and the like.

Hanzo flailed briefly before latching onto McCree’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist. He felt McCree’s chuckle in his chest more than he heard it. For a moment, Hanzo thought McCree wouldjust throw him onto the bed and have his way with him but instead McCree climbed up onto the bed and shuffled on his knees up to the headboard where he gently placed Hanzo down on the pillows there. He leaned in to kiss Hanzo so softly and Hanzo found himself unable to resist moaning breathily into it. McCree had Hanzo caged in between his arms and legs but Hanzo still weirdly feels in control. Everything McCree did was gentle and slow as if he were ready to worship Hanzo.

“You look like a prince on a throne, even beneath me like this, darlin’.” McCree muttered, wanting to see that dark, proud gaze he’s seen out of the corner of his eye but instead he caused Hanzo’s flush to darken. Internally, Hanzo’s pride writhed, demanding that he make it clear he _is_ a prince and _worthy_ of worship but Hanzo ducked his head, keeping his pride locked behind the act again.

“I’m not that special, cowboy.” Hanzo murmured and McCree scoffed. He leaned down to nip at Hanzo's neck, licking long stripes up to his ear. Biting the shell, McCree whispered softly.

"I don't believe you. You should see what I'm seein'. You're still playin' games, by the way." McCree practically growled out the words. He kept seeing flashes of the man he wants before they quickly got tucked away. Hanzo keened, too focused on the way that sinful mouth was moving against his skin to notice the implications of McCree's words. Instead he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and tried to pull him in closer. Hanzo usually dominated when having sex but he can see the perks in giving yourself over to someone. He tensed up when McCree's hands slide down to reach up under his shirt.

"L-let me." He forces through his teeth. It was supposed to sound sweet but he sounded scared even to his own ears. McCree backed off a little anyways and watched Hanzo strip for him. Hanzo shimmied out of his pants, making eye contact and rolling his hips the way he knew Genji would. McCree just watched him with a semi tenting his pants, fire in his eyes, and hands on his own knees. Hanzo was scared that McCree would feel one of the weapons tucked into the seams if he undressed Hanzo or see the glint of a concealed knife as he undressed himself but McCree just kept watching him with a pleased smile. He didn’t know that McCree already expected all the weapons, had already felt and found some of them.

"Aren't you going to strip, too, cowboy?" He asks, sprawling across the pillows seductively. McCree let out another one of those full body chuckles and Hanzo froze up again, erection twitching. McCree pulled his cowboy hat off before placing it on Hanzo's head, covering his eyes. Hanzo could feel the warm fabric on the tips of his ears, the hard shell laying heavy on his head, and the thick handle of a pocket knife tucked into the lining. McCree had just willingly given up a weapon to Hanzo with no hesitation. He had to know.

In awe, Hanzo tilted the cowboy hat back up, angled the way it should be, and McCree's already mostly undressed, smiling at him with a sly, knowing smirk. Hanzo's blush returned in full force and he tilted the hat back down again to give himself a second. McCree nudged Hanzo's hand with his head, nudging it upwards to kiss his face. Hanzo whimpered softly and relaxed into the gentle touches and soft lips warming his own. When McCree backed away, he huffed out a small laugh and pulled Hanzo bodily into his lap. "My hat looks mighty fine on your brow, darlin'." He leaned in. "What’d’ya say you go for a ride?" He still got a fuck whether he’s pitching or catching so he might as well enjoy it.

Feeling McCree's hips thrust up against him gives him a little thrill but he just took a breath and reminded himself of the real reason he is here. He put the shy look back on and leaned in like he's telling McCree a secret "I've never.. I don't know..." McCree interrupted him by dropping Hanzo back onto the bed just a tad roughly. It’s hard to enjoy it with how fake everything seemed.

"Well, why don't I show you then?" McCree just barely held back from growling out the words. Hanzo noticed the shift in McCree's attitude but could not figure out why. McCree leaned over the edge of the bed, digging through a duffel bag there, and came up with lube and a small box of condoms. Hanzo tried not to huff in annoyance at this confusing man but instead watched the way his ass and thighs move, wishing he could take control and _really_ show this cowboy how to _ride_. McCree returned to him with wet fingers trailing up his legs and soft kisses up his chest.

Forcing himself to relax and enjoy it, Hanzo took another deep breath and focused on how his body was reacting. Fire flares under his skin wherever McCree touched and Hanzo felt that little bump of pleasure every time McCree crossed a erogenous zone or the way the finger now sliding inside him curled. He shook a bit with the force of keeping his reactions internal until suddenly McCree's fingers have stopped and his voice was warm in his ear.

"You gotta give me somethin' to go off of, doll, or I'll start to think you're not enjoyin' this and I should just stop." He sounded genuine and Hanzo gasped slightly, turning to face that intensely honest stare but was unable to do much more. No one had ever stopped to watch Hanzo's reaction, ask his permission, even in this kind of roundabout way, or cared to listen after. When McCree's fingers began to slide out of him, he gasped again, but now like a man drowning, and gripped McCree's forearm with both hands to stop him.

"No." He let out, much to McCree's confusion. "No, I mean, don't stop. Please. I am.... sorry... I do not often need to make my reactions so obvious to another." He frowned at himself, at his excessive honesty that McCree's tender way of loving him has brought out. McCree just leaned in and kissed softly across his face. McCree always used his form of seduction to get assassins to spill their secrets but this was more telling than he expected. Hanzo was yakuza though, so maybe he was high up? It would explain why his reactions were so restrained. McCree leaned in close again.

"It aint no thing. I don't need much, just an affirmation here or there. Somethin' to let me know you're still with me." His voice and his fingers returned to their task and sent pleasant shivers up Hanzo's spine. Now, no longer restricting himself, his noises poured from his mouth like a waterfall. It had been quite a long time since he was with someone else, never bottoming like this, and Hanzo was feeling a bit overwhelmed. He even briefly convinced himself that he could forget the mission for a little while and enjoy this. As long as he doesn't act like a yakuza prince, then McCree would trust him, fall asleep next to him, and be dead by sunrise.

McCree, meanwhile, has gone back to kissing and sucking marks into Hanzo's neck up to his ears. His fingers crook and search now that Hanzo was adequately spread open on them. Finding that pleasurable spot, McCree pressed against it to coax more whines out of the other man. It was clear he enjoyed making Hanzo lose himself, even for a moment. Hanzo eventually squirmed and pulled his hips away from McCree's vicious fingers.

"F-fuuuuhhh" Hanzo tried to get the words out, unable to squeeze them past gasps for air. "Fuuuck me, pleeeeaase." He managed to say through ragged breaths, vaguely wondering when the last time he said please was. McCree chuckled and pulled away to put on the condom.

"I'm glad to see you’re enjoyin' yerself now." He said before wiggling in between Hanzo's legs again. Hanzo blushed and tried to pull the cowboy hat back down again, seeing why McCree found such comfort in it, but McCree just reached up and stole it back "Sorry, sweetheart, can't let you keep the hat. It's essential to the look, you know?" He winked before he started nudging the tip into Hanzo. Hanzo tensed almost immediately against the intrusion and lack of security wall but McCree just ran his hands, soft and warm and _burning_ , up and down Hanzo's chest and sides "Hey, hey, relax, sweet thing. I got you. I don't wanna hurt you." The intentional choice of words alongside another sly wink drew out a gasp from Hanzo. McCree had to know something by now, he swears it, but he couldn't think about it anymore since McCree was working his dick slowly deeper and Hanzo needed to focus on breathing. "I just wanna fool around for a bit, that's it, relax. This aint nothin' but a little fun."

Hanzo found himself enjoying the way McCree was taking care of him. He did not submit to most men but McCree was quickly proving himself to be like no man Hanzo had met before. The train of thought ended before Hanzo could catch it when McCree's dick slides in that last inch and rests inside him for a moment so he could adjust. Hanzo almost felt like he's suffocating in the gentle embrace of the other man but the small movement of hips grinding against his own made him gasp and he felt the rush of fresh air in his lungs. He gripped McCree tightly, pulling the bigger man close, and moved his hips a bit to encourage the other to start thrusting.

McCree obeyed willingly and Hanzo nearly lost it early when McCree's hot breath puffed over his ear and softly through his hair. Grunts and groans softly worm their way into Hanzo's ears and most definitely _not_ any deeper. By the time McCree had a hand on him, Hanzo was nearly screaming in pleasure and came quickly. McCree thrusted a few more times before coming with a deep groan that Hanzo could feel vibrate through his own chest. McCree was quick to pull out as soon as Hanzo recovered though and dumped the condom into the trash. Washing up briefly in the bathroom, McCree returned with a wet cloth that he handed off to Hanzo before plopping down on the bed with his phone out, clearly checking his notifications before setting the device down to charge. 

Hanzo cleaned himself up. He prefered it that way, he thought to himself. The criminal's hands have been on him enough tonight. Without the haze of sex, Hanzo found himself tense and mission-focused once more. He snuggled down into the blankets and kissed McCree's cheek with a soft "Goodnight." McCree slid in behind him and, unexpectedly, curled around him, spooning him gently. Hanzo focused on breathing deeply, telling himself to just _relax_. Whether or not McCree knew his secret, he was clearly trusting Hanzo enough to sleep next to him. Hanzo thought maybe he could risk doing the same, just for an hour or so.

He counts his breaths, finding it soothing enough to try and fall asleep. McCree was just enough on the safe side of dangerous that Hanzo could take a small nap at the least. It was harder than he was expecting though and by the time McCree rolls onto his back, he seemed to be asleep and comfortable. That alone almost made Hanzo snap. Nothing McCree did tonight has made any sense. He clearly knew that Hanzo was up to something but Hanzo’s not dead in an alley like other assassins so maybe he did something right? Or maybe McCree was pretending to be asleep and luring Hanzo to fall asleep as well.

In the end, Hanzo stares at the bright red analog clock for two whole hours turning the situation over in his mind before deciding to just get it over with and go home. He pretended to readjust and laid on his back for a little while, making sure McCree wouldn’t be suspicious if he was still awake. Then he finally sat up as slowly as he was able. The blankets not even making noise as they slid off his body. Just as carefully, Hanzo leaned over McCree’s body, careful not to bump into the other man. He got a hold of the cowboy hat resting on the corner of the headrest and quickly found the pocket knife with his fingers.

Once it was in his grasp, he ever-so-slowly pulled it back towards himself. It was as long as his palm and, when he flicked the blade out, as long as his hand. McCree grunted softly in his sleep and Hanzo froze until he was sure that McCree had settled and wasn’t going to react further. After a few brief moments of hesitation, Hanzo shifted to sit astride the larger man's chest. Ignoring the lingering ache in his legs and ass, exacerbated by the stretch over the other's body, Hanzo slowly lifted his arm, ready to deliver one quick stab through the other man's neck, killing him quickly and effectively.

Instead, warm, soft hands slid up his thighs to grip his hips gently but insistently. "Now _there's_ the man I brought home with me. Where was this fire earlier, darlin'?" McCree grumbled, voice deeper from the light sleep. Hanzo, once again, found himself frozen in place. McCree was awake? Was McCree dreaming? What was happening? McCree sighed and spoke again before Hanzo's brain could reboot "So when you doin' it, honey?" Hanzo's grip on the knife nearly slipped.

McCree knew. _The whole time_ , McCree knew. He knew who Hanzo was. He knew what Hanzo was doing. His references to Hanzo’s act, his frustration with said act, everything was McCree trying to let Hanzo in on the fact that he knew what was going on. But he didn’t do anything about it. He let Hanzo try to play him. He followed Hanzo’s every step in this game willingly. Startled back to the present, Hanzo’s grip on the knife tightened when McCree’s hand gripped his wrist and his thumb dug into the meat of his palm under the handle. McCree’s thumb pressed against the bottom joint of Hanzo’s thumb, threatening to break his grip on the knife but not fighting it yet.

“Lookin’ like you’re thinkin’ pretty hard. Don’t want to stress out that pretty little head o’ yours.” McCree repeated what he said in the club and Hanzo let the knife tumble out of his hand onto the floor with a sigh. He had been beat, played at every turn. Now he was trapped, quite literally, in the grip of the man who fucked him just because he could _because he had thrown himself at him_. “Mighty kind of ya darlin’ but I don’t think you’re gettin’ my point here.” Hanzo glared at him in the darkness. 

“I’m not gonna kill ya. Not if I don’t have to. I just wanted a fuck and you’re goddamn handsome and have been giving me killer looks for a week now. I wanted to see what you were about. Tonight’s my last in town. Now I’m not gonna make any fuss and I’ll get out of your hair without anyone noticin’...” He paused and Hanzo nearly snarled, waiting for the other shoe to drop “If you fuck me right proper like I’ve been dreamin’ of since I first saw ya.”

Hanzo’s jaw dropped and he stared at McCree like the other had grown a second head. Was this really the kind of man McCree was? Deadly but gentle, rough but merciful. He rolled off of the other man to sit and hide his face for a minute to recover. McCree doesn’t move, just laid there quietly waiting for Hanzo’s answer. Hanzo knew he should refuse and just kill McCree already but… It was a tempting offer. The other man was kind and hot and nothing like he was described to Hanzo. He seemed so willing to submit and worship him. His pride roars at the memory of the “prince” comment. Hanzo peeked over at him only to see him in the same position Hanzo left him in.

“Do you mind if I move, darlin’? I’m not gonna hurt ya, I just wanna stretch out a bit.” Hanzo jerkily nodded and watched carefully for the deadly strike he was ready to block but McCree just did what he said he would before settling back down again. Hanzo sighed deeply and tried to settle himself. He made up his mind.

\------

Hanzo rolled over, straddling McCree’s chest and running his fingers through the thick hairs there. McCree’s hands settled on his hips while Hanzo leaned in to kiss him softly, slowly. When he pulled back, McCree speaks softly, hands sliding up Hanzo’s back to keep him pinned faces inches apart “I know this aint the best place for an anniversary, darlin’. But when you said you wanted to visit our home towns, this was all I could think of.” Hanzo chuckled softly and readjusted, laying across McCree’s chest and running his fingers through the other’s hair.

“It is fine, my sunshine. I do not mind. I enjoy your sentimentality. It is where we met after all.” Hanzo said with a soft laugh and leaned in to kiss him again, considering the juxtaposition of his thoughts here and now and his thoughts then, when he first met McCree. Young and brash and desperate to please his clan while saving Genji, Hanzo tore himself apart for his goals. In the end, it only destroyed himself. He let McCree go and got punished for it severely and that only made him harsher, angrier, an empty tool for the elders. Now, in a better place, older, calmer, and with a magnificent lover and a forgiving brother, Hanzo feels renewed, rebuilt. Happy.

Shaking off thoughts of the past, Hanzo refocused on the present. A warm body beneath him, loving hands stroking up and down his sides and back and hips, and lips that Hanzo adored. McCree was always affectionate and tender and _slow_. Hanzo was always happy to break down that composure. He started with his mouth on McCree’s neck, nibbling and licking his way around the edge of McCree’s beard to his ear “Hands above your head, cowboy, I don’t want to see you move.” He ordered, waiting for McCree’s hands to move up and tuck under the pillow, before moving down to the crook of McCree’s neck and starting a trail of hickies down the other’s body. When he reaches McCree’s ribs, Hanzo finds himself having to physically hold the other down.

Hanzo sat up suddenly with a huff at McCree’s meager attempt at following orders. He suddenly tugged the ribbon out of his hair and smoothly tied McCree’s hands together and over a decorative accent to the headboard. McCree keens and tugs at the practiced knot “Hanzo, baby, I’ll be good. I swear. Your mouth just does things to me, darlin’, you know I can’t resist.” Hanzo just smirked in response and patted his chest almost comfortingly.

“I know you’ll be good. I’ll make sure of it.” He said as he moved their duffel bag onto the bed so their stuff is in easy reach. He pulled out what he wanted to use for the night and tossed their clothes to a corner. After stuffing the bottle of lube under McCree’s back to warm it up, Hanzo returned to touching, kissing, and biting McCree’s ribs down to his hips. Every inch of McCree’s torso was laved in some form of love and attention and it had McCree squirming wildly in his bonds, already begging for more. Pulling the lube back out, Hanzo poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He gently pressed one into McCree and moved it in and out slowly, urging McCree to relax into his touch.

As he does this, Hanzo’s mind wandered again to the past and how his ‘submissive’ act ever could have possibly worked on McCree. McCree was so pliant and happy to serve. Having to be in constant control of his actions and aware of absolutely everything around him put a lot of pressure on McCree. It was no surprise, now that Hanzo knew him better, that McCree relished the few moments he could give in, could be weak and submissive to someone he could trust.

McCree caught Hanzo’s line of sight, which wasn’t hard when it was directed at him, and winked as if he knew what Hanzo was thinking. It was a bad habit that never went away even when Hanzo wasn’t lying to him. “You’re so pretty, darlin’. I can’t resist when you look at me like I’m yer prey.” Hanzo smiled sharply, all teeth, and tucked his free hand under McCree’s knee to lift his leg up and bite into the meat of his thigh. McCree gasped sharply before moaning and relaxing over the second finger being introduced into his ass. Hanzo made sure to give McCree the dark, brooding glare he imagined he had while hunting McCree. The bigger man whined, needily lifting his hips to meet Hanzo’s fingers.

Already adding a third finger, Hanzo slowed down again, working his fingers teasingly around McCree’s sweet spot. He readjusted and leaned over to kiss McCree’s hip bones while he spread him open. McCree whined again, unsure if he wanted to press up into Hanzo's lips or down on Hanzo's fingers. Hanzo smirked against his skin and sucked a bruise into the sharp points of McCree’s hip bones, right under where his belt would sit so McCree would feel it constantly. McCree, practically shaking at this point, started to beg.

“Come on. I’ll do anythin’ you want, babe, please, anythin’, just _fuck me_ , please!” He moaned out, louder still when Hanzo slid his fingers back out of him. Hanzo used one hand to lube up his cock while the other encouraged McCree to get up and flip over. It was a bit slow, McCree having to balance while his hands were still tied. Once on his knees though, Hanzo slid home slowly and smoothly, only stopping fully once he was completely sheathed inside McCree. Hanzo groaned. McCree had not stopped letting out noises the whole time, keening and begging for more. Hanzo laid himself across his back, not moving his hips yet, and bit the shell of McCree’s ear.

“If you do not quiet down, dearest, others will hear.” McCree opened his mouth and let out a loud and needy moan instead of quieting down and enjoys the full-body shiver that it drew out of Hanzo. The following slap to his ass was not the punishment Hanzo had intended it to be. What did feel like punishment was the sudden appearance of the ballgag slipping between his lips that Hanzo had somehow hidden away in their shared luggage. McCree tried to moan around it only to receive a sharp thrust from Hanzo’s hips. His breath caught when Hanzo’s hips start thrusting regularly, drool slowly gathering behind the gag and slipping out of the corners of his mouth.

Only once Hanzo’s warm hand wrapped around his dick does McCree’s awareness jump suddenly outside himself and he realized Hanzo was muttering filthy things into his ear. He groaned as the pressure built in the pit of his stomach, Hanzo’s hips thrusting perfectly hard and deep each time. He tried to let Hanzo know how close he was but Hanzo, always one step ahead, just switched sides to McCree’s other ear and murmured softer than before “Come for me, my love.” And that, more than anything, set McCree off. A couple more thrusts into Hanzo’s hand and he was spilling over, breathing deeply through his nose with his hips stuttering against Hanzo’s.

A minute or so later, Hanzo’s hips came to a stop pressed harshly against McCree’s ass as he comes inside the other. McCree practically purred with pleasure before the usual aches set in and the endorphin high drops off. Hanzo pulled the ribbon and gag off swiftly and gently, laying McCree down and wiping him off with a warm rag. McCree soaked in the blissful state Hanzo sent him into with his aftercare. The duffel bag was kicked off the side of the bed so McCree could drag Hanzo down to cuddle. They kissed softly, hands and fingers caressing and intertwining, rings clicking together, as both men settled down to sleep.


End file.
